


gone are the days of begging; the days of theft

by neckwear



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Royai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neckwear/pseuds/neckwear
Summary: Riza is the most beautiful thing Roy has ever laid his eyes on, and when he takes her hands in his, it feels as right as anything else. When they kiss, everyone cheers, and when Riza smiles against Roy’s lips they know they made the right choice.





	

They get married as soon as possible. They are tired of wasting time, it has been two decades since they fell in love. They are able to reserve the courthouse to themselves, and to their small company of guests. Hayate sits dutifully next to Kain, and all of the Elric children behave themselves. Riza is the most beautiful thing Roy has ever laid his eyes on, and when he takes her hands in his, it feels as right as anything else. When they kiss, everyone cheers, and when Riza smiles against Roy’s lips they know they made the right choice. 

\---

Riza wakes in the morning a day into their honeymoon, curled into Roy’s hold. His body is warm, and she wants to savor the feel of his arm around her waist, even when something deep down tells her not to. Her previous occupation has her stuck on a military schedule, she still wakes at six in the morning. A snore escapes Roy, his is still sound asleep. Despite herself, she fans her hand out against his torso and rests her cheek on his chest and lets herself relax, they are finally free of restraints and she couldn’t be more content. 

\---

Riza still assists him with his job. When asked by an interviewer, Roy admits that he would be lost without her by his side. She plots out his trips to Ishval, helps him with financial decisions, and he is ever grateful. Riza is the first person Roy calls when he needs help appeasing a band of rebels, or a testy General. Edward jokes that she’s the only reason this country is still running, and he receives a sharp look from Riza. She is, admittedly, just as important in running the country as Roy is, and the entire nation knows it. 

\---

Roy zips up her dress before their next charity event. It’s made out of an expensive fabric, and is smooth under his touch. His hand fans out over her curves, curves he’s felt many times before. He kisses the column of her neck as his hand moves to her hip, and she sighs and tilts her head to the side, she lets him trail his lips up to behind her ear. He continues until she tells him that they’ll be late. Roy smirks against her neck, but he relents, placing a hand on the small of her back as they leave.

\---

Riza visits the veterans who are discharged due to injury, or the families who lost their soldier in battle. It isn’t an easy task. Some of them don’t want the government’s sympathy; others simply cry on her shoulder. Roy joins her for a visit, someone had lost their leg in battle and Riza had asked him to come. He stands next to her, she sits in a chair next to the bed where the veteran sits. She holds their hand, listens intently as they tell their story, and as she does, Roy wonders how he got to be so lucky. 

\---

They celebrate their first anniversary by staying in. Riza pushes him down onto the mattress gently, traps his legs between her own. He worships her thighs, still thick and muscled from years of toting around sniper rifles, of staying in top physique year round for her benefit. He ends up pressing her into the bed, savoring her moans as his fingers drift further down her body, into dangerous territory. She doesn’t have to hold back, and that in itself is freeing. They hardly have time alone anymore, and after they’ve exhausted themselves, they sleep close together, savoring the other’s touch. 

\---

Roy has never liked social events much, but they’re better with Riza by his side. All eyes are on them when they enter a venue; they are celebrated for their elegance, are the nation’s favorite couple. During her conversations with others, he will come up behind her, his hand ghosting over her back and capturing her attention. She always smiles, turning her head to receive a kiss on her cheek. Riza is meant to be his wife, he believes - she is meant to be on his arm, and she is meant to be happy like this all of the time. 

\---

She wakes him in the middle of the night with a soft sob. She is a few weeks into her pregnancy, and Roy responds immediately. There is a thick puddle of blood soaking into the sheets, and when he looks at her, Riza is covering her mouth, one hand on her stomach as she watches the blood flow out. Her voice cracks as she says his name, asks him for help. Roy takes her to the hospital and is left to pace as he waits. After they return home, the first thing he does is throw out the ruined sheets. 

\---

They don’t try again for a while. Intimacy for them is almost non-existent, the wound is too fresh for them to even consider it. Riza has to break the ice, Roy is too scared to touch her. Slowly but surely, they pick up where they left off. When they finally conceive again, Roy treats her carefully. It irritates Riza, but she loves that, when she complains of her stomach being kicked, he would place his hand over her belly. He talks to her stomach, and tells their baby how much their mother gave up to have them. Riza always smiles.

\---

Riza watches while Roy sits on the floor and talks to their daughter, who is just now learning how to say words. Her first word was “mama”, a fact Riza points out whenever Roy claims he’s her favorite parent. Riza sits with a book in hand that she’s lost the place in, takes in how Roy looks with his shirtsleeves rolled up to the elbow, still attractive after so many years. Her husband’s laughs are extra special to her now, her daughter’s words; She doesn’t deserve any of this, yet it was granted to her. Riza considers herself lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently in love with the idea of Fuhrer (or tbh President) and First Lady Roy and Riza right now, and i have ideas but after much frustrations haven't been able to completely develop them. So I decided to do this! I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
